Webley
The Webley Mk IV is a revolver featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer The Webley revolver is the British Army's sidearm of choice in United Offensive. It has six rounds in its cylinder and mediocre accuracy, but does average damage. Like all handguns, it is best used as a last resort or as a weapon for when a bolt-action rifleman must fight at a close range. Multiplayer This revolver is rare in the fact that it does more damage in multiplayer than in singleplayer. It has the slowest reload time and smallest ammunition capacity of the sidearms, but has a higher stopping power. However, it is still best used as a last resort, or if a bolt-action user needs to get through a tight space, as its damage suffers over long distance, if not so much as the other handguns. Image:webley_uo.png|The Webley Image:webleyiron_uo.png|Iron Sights Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer Superficially, it is exactly the same as it is in CoD: UO. However, the Webley is far more powerful in the singleplayer campaign than the Webley was in United Offensive's campaign. It only appears once in singleplayer. In the mission called "The Crossroads," the Webley can be found at the beginning of the level on a table to the right of the player. Multiplayer The Webley is still the standard-issue sidearm for the British Army's team in multiplayer. It is weaker than its earlier counterpart, but is still effective as a last-resort or a close-range handgun. It is equal in power to the other sidearms, whereas the Webley in the earlier game was more powerful than the other handguns, effectively negating the advantage of power. Image:webley_2.png|CoD 2 Webley Image:webleyiron 2.png|Ironsights. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Webley reappears as the main side arm for the British faction in the DS version of World at War. It is quite a powerful pistol, as it can deal a one-shot kill at close range and a 2-3 shot kill at long range. However, it has less ammo than other sidearms, as it can only hold 6 rounds in its cylinder with 120 spare rounds. Since the iron sights are a bit obstructive and unclear many players prefer to hip fire with it. File:Webley_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|The Webley on DS File:Webley_Iron_CoD_WaW_DS.jpg|Iron sights Trivia *The Webley is the first revolver featured in the Call of Duty series. *In Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty: World at War (DS) the cylinder does not move when fired. *The Webley is one of four revolvers in the ''Call of Duty'' series. The other three being the .44 Magnum, the .357 Magnum, and the Python. (Although the Colt Python is the .357 Magnum, just renamed) *The Webley is the only British handgun in the Call of Duty series so far. *In World at War (DS) the Webley in third person doesn't have the grip. *There is a known glitch on Call of Duty: United Offensive, where the Webley will deal damage, and cause enemy flinching, but will be unable to deal a killing blow to an enemy soldier, requiring another gun to deal the killing blow. Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Revolvers Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)